The divide is closing for us
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: this is a story where Elsword and all of his classes are being drawn into one demension for unknown reasons but know it means trouble. Can they stop it in time to save everyone? WE will see. Rater m for future lemon, violence, and language
1. Chapter 1

Hello! sorry i have not posted new stuff up lately, but it is because i got thinking of an Elsword idea. And i am making it into a story now. The idea i got was, what would life for the El gang be like, if for each of their classes their was a separate person. Piratically saying, that every character in the Elsword gang their were 6 of each. I loved this idea so i went straight to work writing a story for it! As always, i have decided to make couples for it, Elsword (all 6) x Eve (all 6) and cuz i got into the idea of this side couple but she will be Elsword Mistress, Aisha (all six). Now then as for the other couples, you can figure them out. Oh, and cuz i hate add a lot, i'm making him turn from the el gang to being evil cuz i want to see him dead. ^^ On with the story

Chapter one - getting to know everyone.

Elsword (sheath knight form) POV

the nine of us were all walking down down a dirt path the the elder village to visit with some old friends of ours. Eve was close to me, as she has been every scene we had started this quest, while add glared at me from a distance. "So guys, when we get to elder, is their anywhere you all want to go visit?" Eleiss asked, hoping to get one of us to talk. "How about we find which is stronger, Elsword thick head or my nasod laser?" Said add, who grew very cold to me. I glare back to him, not talking to anyone anymore. In fact, i grew distance from nearly everyone, though Eve still made a very obvious effort to stay close to me and not let me completely alone. "Or we can all go get something to eat, i don't know about all of you but i'm hungry." Chung said, dragging his cannon along side him. I nodded yes to him, walking ahead of everyone, eve following me closely while the other stayed at the pace they had made.

looking around, it seemed normal but i still had that feeling that their were people around us. My theory was proven when i heard rustling in the bush and an arrow being shot out at my head, barely missing me. I turned to face what shot at me, seeing only eyes that were orange, and i looked beck to see that Rena was still in here place. Just as i turned, a person jumped out, grabbing onto me and tried to choke me. I let out some hoarse coughing while... Rena! She was choking me, but, it wasn't Rena, this Rena was different, she was more dressed, didn't have a sword, and her hair was shorter.

"DAMN IT ELSWORD, YOU MADE A DEAL TO CHANGE CLASSES WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" She looked at everyone else, and got angrier, then she went still, letting me go while she looked at herself. Both of them stared at each other not doing anything, while Eve tried to pull me out from under the other Rena. "What the hell is this?!" screamed our Rena, who was still looking at the other version of herself.

More people glared out of the bush, but came out and didn't try to choke anyone else, but we were all shocked, finding different versions of ourself among this group.

their are going to be six groups, and they are as followed

group 1 (starter group) Elsword - sheath knight, Aishia - battle magician, Rena - trapping ranger, Raven weapons taker, Eve - code : electra, Chung - shelling guardian, Ara - little specter, Eleiss - whatever her third rank class one will be, add - whatever his third class rank one will be

Basically line the teams up by one character, and every character in that same spot will be that version of the character, so if you go by that it will be easy to know who is on what team and what job they have.

We all stared at the person who we thought was us, just amazed by what is happening. The first two to figure out what was happening was Add and Eve, who both spoke at the same time, "These must be different versions of ourself that are from a different dimension, which judging from their sates, are in different classes then us." Everyone went to ease at that, but still stared at our counter parts who stared at us in return. my counter part and myself were the first to get used to ourself and started to walk next to each other back to elder. The others stared at us, which made us stop and node our heads forward to follow. The others followed begrudgingly next to the copy of ourself, still going in the oder as we had before they showed up.

As we entered the village, we found that everyone was staring at our now 18 group party. Both versions of me take out one of our swords, slamming them down against the pavement to get everyone attention to clear the way. All of the others follow after the two of us into a fairly large dorming house, taking their biggest room which was said to hold 54 people. WE all walk upstairs into the large room, which was about the size of a ball room with all the basic essential plus beds along the wall. As all of us gathered into the room, i was the first to speak in a long time. "First of all, we have to get somethings straight, if their are two of everyone here, then that must mean something back and big is happening isn't it?" My voice was very deep, raged and hoarse from my lack of talking. Everyone nodes yes, my other form taking over after me and we switched after every reply. "Then that must mean that dimensions are falling together, and that is bad, judging from your gear, you are not in our original form, am i right?" I node yes, taking out my sword. "I am in my first class, i'm a sheath knight, you?" "I myself am a magical knight, so it seems that we are all being drawn here to a simple world not yet the original but close to it, why?"

both Eve stand up, moving over to each of their respected version of me and thinking along with us. "Maybe it is that they are gathering everyone into two dimension, most likely ours and the original and causing something very bad, i guess that so far we are not effecting things to badly otherwise we wold notice it now, so things must get bigger and become worse before we know we are really in trouble." I node yes to it, along with my counterpart, who was looking over the group. "Well, it must have had a source to do this, our goal is to find the source and destroy it before it can get any worse, if worst comes to be, the original dimension." Everyone nodes yes, looking over one another. "Well, i guess with us being here, we are going to have to get used to everyone, guys, go with your counter part and get to know him or her, how you do it i do not care." With that, my other form and me walk out, Both Eve's following us closely while everyone went their separate ways but the Adds.

3rd Add POV

i look over to my counter part, noticing the power eyes were on him as well. "SO lets get one thing clear, we both appear to have a common goal with the same interference right?" "YES we do, if only we were able to get rid of Elsword for good, then we could have Eve to ourself." The two of us look at one another before getting devious smiles, thinking of ways to kill Elsword.

End of Chatper 1

Remerber to,

like

favorite

review

I am sorry for the late update, but i was working on something and i just finished it, i am now blogging my stories and i am also on twitter, follower me at my fan fiction username and i hope you all will continue to read my work, thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, getting to know myself

Elsword 3rd class POV

MY other half and me were standing out in the training ground, having our sword ready to fight one another. Both of the eves were in the stand, watching us. MY other forms eve rose, firing a laser which started our fight. He was the first to attack, using his magic to light his sword on fire and charge at me. I blocked hist attack easily, using a part of my sword to lock his in place, while i drew out my Conwell sword, which shocked him and his Eve. he was able to free his sword, using it to stop my Conwell sword.

Deciding close range wasn't going to work, eh jumped back putting at least a good 15 feet between us. "Two swords, did not expect that, but i got magic, so that doesn't make a difference." He cast another spell, increasing his speed and charging at me, only to find that swords formed around him, pointing up at his neck, which made his Eve jump from her seat. "Not two, i have an infinite amount of swords, and they are magic swords, i don't have to hold them to control them."

With the Conwell sword, i took four of them, holding them together to make it look as if they were a double sided two sword. He groaned, using some more magic to destroy the swords around him. I sighed, running to him to swing the sword in my right hand and locking his sword in them like a pair of scissors while i went at him with my left hand. His armor became ragged, while i on the other hand remained unscratched.

After a while i stopped, letting him fall to the ground with bruises all over him. "You are good, not as good as me my dear friend, but still good, you are made for more distanced fighting than close range, unlike me. With some time we can get you a long great sword to help you friend." He pants from the beating he was given, not sure what to d, so i sling him over my shoulder, carrying him out of the arena and back to our room.

Eve 3rd class POV

My counter part and me walked down the path, following both Elswords. "So, that was weird, i had no idea that Elsword could have a duel wield capability." "Form what i could tell, he had gotten this power to duel wield two great sword and produce infinite sword with magic from an ancient magical scabbard he found in the desert, right now, the scarab is inside of him and they had a deal that last till Elsword's death." My other form nodded yes to this, thinking this over and looking though her pouch for something. When she smiled at it, it made me curious as to what it was. "What do you have?" "just some things that are not important things right now." while the two of us walked, she seemed to moved closer to me. "What is wrong?" "Oh, nothing, just..." "IS it about Elsword?" She nodded yes, looking down at the ground.

I walked up next to her, patting her back some while all of us walked to our home. "So what are we going to do," I asked her, who looked up to me. "What do you mean?" "Well, both of our Elswords are alike and are becoming sop distance and we need to fix them to get back our Elswords." My counter part smiled at me, grabbing onto my hand and started to pull me along. The two of us sped past Elsword, who kept at his pace. As i was pulled along, she seemed to get in more of a hurry when the two of us passed people on our way to the room we were in.

"W-where are we going?" I asked, my arm going a bit numb. "To plan some things we need to work on!" She looked back at me, seeing that i was piratically being dragged so she slowed down for me. I panted a little while the two of us walked up the stairs to our room. When we entered to door, Add looked up, his psycho smile spreading even wider than it normally does. "Hello eve, how you you two wonderful women doing today?" The two of them got up, walking over to us and just staring at us. "Are you okay Add, you seem more off than usual," my counter part asked, looking up at him. "Maybe it the fact we have some time to be alone Eve." Both of them moved their hand up to hold each of our chin, then moving down to eye level with me.

He moved in to kiss me, but was stopped and was meet with a blade. He looked up to see Elsword standing to the side of us, looking down on all four of us. "Save your lovingness for off days you four." He walked off to set his counter part on the farthest bed from everyone, then walked out the door, leaving the five of us their.

I looked at Add with utter disgust, then went to slap him to run after my Elsword. My other half went over to her Elsword and stayed with him. While i ran out to find Elsword, many of the others say me, wondering what all happened. It was getting rather dark while i ran for him, though it came to an end when i found him sitting along the wall that over hung the battle arena.

I walked up behind him, seeing that he was just sitting their, staring up at the oranges purple sky that was shining above the setting sun. "Elsword?" He turned back to look at me. "If you are asking for a day off for both you and Add then the answer is no." "What, no, Add and i are not a thing, he was the one who tried to kiss me -" He stopped my by placing his hand over my mouth, looking down at me. "Quiet, and also, if you were not a thing, then you would not have let him even try." After that, he took his hand off my mouth, and started to leave. Before he could get too far away from me, i grabbed onto his sleeve, and pulled it as hard as i could to turn him around and then took my chance.

As he spun to face me, i dove into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss. WE stood their for i do not know how long, but it was amazing for me. He was shocked at first, but eased into it after a while, kissing me back as well as putting his arms around my waist. After a while, both of us pulled back, panting a little while we still held each other. "I don't love Add, i love you El." He gave me a soft smile, leaning in to guve me a soft and quick kiss. "I love you to Eve."

End of Chapter 2

Aww, that was so cute and fluff i guess, but remember to

like

favorite

review.

OH, ps, if you play the game or have seen any pics of Chung, does anyone else agree that it looks like he had got boobs?


	3. Chapter 3- authors note

HEY!1 what up everyone,listen, i got some big shit happening right now, like, i am now on twitch, and as soon as i figure out where the fucking scroll lock key is, i am going to start recording videos and posting them up onto YouTube and on Twitch! This is going to be really cool, but so far, unless my cod (Call Of Duty) skills go up, i will only be doing Elsword Videos, and Mine-craft videos. Now, i will not have them up for a long time, im just saying it is going to be something that i am doing till i am able to get a microphone. The reason why, i really do want to talk to you all, but i am not really the best looking person, so i really do not wanna show myself, think of it like with what seeding did and what SkyDoesMinecraft do, i really just do not have the face for it, i may in the future at one point but i am not for sure right now, and i all still writing stories and i will try to post new shit up as soon as i can.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - The dating starts

Elswords POV

Eve and i were walking back to the dorming home we were staying at, holding hands while we walked in the now lantern lite town. "It is very pretty here don't you agree Elsword?" I node to her, looking around us while we walked. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking around and finding nothing. Just as she asked that, demon portals opened up, letting unleashed a hoard of demon soldiers and at least 20 demon commanders that looked to be stronger than the normal commanders. As well as the demon commanders, two creatures that felt as if they took away my strength and one that felt like it took away Conwell's power.

i was the first one to fall out of the two, mainly because i had heavier armor on that weighted me down a lot. The creatures laughed, walking up to me and kicking me around, which hurt quite a lot. (Look my demons down for music to listen to this with.) The more they kicked me around, i spewed up blood, Eve was taking hits as well, which made me extremely angry. With what little strength i had, i stood up shakily, using the diminished magic i had to summon two Conwell. Moving slowly, i was able to kill a few of the demon grunts, still taking hits from the demon commanders while i moved over to Eve.

The two creatures from the seal laughed, moving closer to the two of us while i groaned more, feeling more strength and magic be drawn from me. 'Conwell, can you please help me, i need to protect her!' eh didn't respond but instead, the feeling of something dark flooded through my body (you would have had to read the story of how the infinite knight was made to get it.) With new strength, i got up, sanding just find while a dark substance dripped down my face, covering my right eye while i summoned out six Conwell sword, using them to fight off the creatures.

Many of them tried to fight back but failed, ending up being sliced in half while i moved to the demon commanders who i knew hurt Eve. One of them tired to cut off my arm, but was stopped by one of my sword. With a flick of my arm, i went one flying though him, doing the same thing with the other two in that hand. As he fell, i looked up at the other three commanders, giving them a death glare that was filled with a raging fury. They both charge at me, slamming a hammer down onto my sword, the other one using his sword to slice my arm.

that didn't stop me, instead, it only fueled me more to see them die. With a swift more, i move my sword to stap hammer commander in his heart, twisting the sword and watching him tall to the ground with his blood filing the cracks in the pavement. The other commander, i grabbed a hold of, slamming him down and holding at least 20 Conwell over his body. "This is for hurting Eve the worst you worthless scum." With that, i raised them higher, slamming them down as hard as they would go into him. He screamed in pain while i pushed them deeper, twisting each around to make the wounds bigger.

After a good five minutes, i looked over to the creatures who were still left, both hovering over Eve now. then, one made me snap. the red one had picked Eve up, looking her over to move its other arm to her shirt, and moved it up her. With that, i shouted, Summoning as many Conwell swords as i possibly could, throwing them at it. More and more swords filled it, causing it to split and tear while i went at the other one doing the same thing to it. It shouted, turning to face me before i charged at it, taking two of the swords in its head and dragging them down, turning it into three pieces.

When they were all gone, i grabbed Eve, holding her close to me while i ran us back to our room.

-at the dorm room-

I ran in, slamming the door shut while i looked to find an empty bunk, pulling two of the closet ones together and setting her down closest to the wall. i went to sit in the other bed next to her, which got everyone's attention. "What happened to her Elsword?" I looked over to see everyone getting close to me, Add being the one to get where i thought was too close for him. I took out my great sword, swinging it to push everyone back. "Only the other Eve and the Other me may get close, everyone else, stay back or i will not hesitate to cut you in half."

With that, the two of our counter parts walked over to where i was, sitting down and looking her over. "What happened to you two?" Asked Eve's counter part, who was having Reby and Moby look over my Eve's vitals. "Demon attack, blood and mana creatures took away both of our strength, i used Conwell's dark powers to get rid of them all, Eve took a lot of damage from the commanders and the blood creature, nearly got raped in the process." Everyone heard this, looking at Eve and then me.

I sighed, leaning back onto the bed while i watched over my Eve. "Looks like she is just knocked out from all the damage she took, nothing to bad, she might be asleep for a few days but other than that she will be okay Elsword, and can i ask what happened while you two were out," asked other Eve, had moved to sit between the other me and myself. I looked at her, then move to whisper what happened in her ear. After that, she looked at me and smiled, "Can we talk outside for a bit Elsword, i have to ask you a few things in private."

I nodded yes, walking out with her to in the hall, leaving the both of our counterparts on the two beds."so, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She looked at me blushing a bit before walking closer to me. "Um, Elsword, you do know that with us nearly being the exact same, that, i also like you right?" i node yes, looking at her confused a bit. "Elsword, i... i really do love you, so, please let me." She moved closer, then she came a bit to close, leaning up to me and giving me a soft kiss.

I stood stiff, looking down at her while she pulled back from me. (would that be cheating or not, i mean, they are the same people, it just one of them is from a different universe... i don't know, i wrote it like that, so its not, we all good here.) I looked at her with a bit of shocked. "I'm the same person, i'm just from a different dimension Elsword, it's fine." I pull her into a hug, squeezing her slime frame softly.

"I understand that is your preference on this, but i am not really okay with it, not unless i know for a fact that the Eve i am with is 100% okay with this, i hope you understand." She nodes yes to me, snuggling into my chest. "Okay, save that for later, i have to check on my Eve now, can you please let go?" She did, though the sadness was clearly readable on her face. "Hey, cheer up, things will work out with your Elsword and you like it did for us." The two of us walked in again, seeing Add sitting over Eve while the other Elsword was hanging up in the air by his nasods.

I glared at the two with anger, walking up behind both and throwing them off my bed. "What did i say Add?" He got up again, looking back at me with just as much anger. "Elsword, we were watching her, back off now, she isn't yours." Drawing my sword out, i slammed it on the ground, glaring at him more. "Yes she is, just so you know, while we were out we became a couple, she is mine now, so back off." As i said that, Add just stared at me, looking over to Eve then back to me. "Nope, she would never do that Elsword, she hates you." I walk over to Eve, looking down at her then back up to Add. "Watch what happens then we can test you theory of whether or not she like me or not." I turn back to Eve, running my hand along her arm, which made her shutter and moan some. What happened after that really got Add, when Eve went to grab my hand while she slept, puling it to her.

(For those of you wondering, yes person who is sleeping or knocked out can respond some, sleeping you will get more response, i have tested this many times with a friend of mine who is a sleepy cuddle bug.) Add was infuriated by that, walking over to where i was and tried to do the same thing, but what she did really got everyone, she pulled away from him. Add then turned to me, grabbing onto my shirt collar and shaking me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! SHE LOVED ME NOT YOU!" I sighed, grabbing onto his wrist and puling him off of me. After his little tantrum, i sit down on the bed next to Eve, running my finger though her hair.

Smiling softly, i lean in and kiss her forehead, then going to lay down in the bed next to her, which i moved right next to hers to keep her close to me without being uncomfortable.

Eve's 2nd Class POV

My Elsword and i were watching the others sleep, mainly keeping an eye on ether the our copy parts or the Adds. "So, they are dating now, thats good for them." I said, looking over to my Elsword, who was just sitting with his sword on his leg. all he did was stare over to Add, his eyes easily being able to read his uneasiness. "Elsword, what is wrong?" He looked over to me, hushing my softly while looking over to both Adds and mouth, "They're is fake sleeping, we have to be careful." I node yes to him, having Reby and Moby at my side just in case. The night stayed like that for most of it, the occasional sound of one of them rolling in the bed. I feel asleep though, but i really liked where it was, my head being able to rest on Elsword chest, which was really warm.

When i woke up again, it was only Elsword, his counter part, my counter part, and two others in the room. "Who are they?" I asked, still a bit groggy. "Um, it got worse Eve, those are more of us, the other on me is in a calls he calls sword knight, and you are in a class called code: exotic."

End of chapter 3

remember to

like

favorite

review

also, seriously, besides his deadly chaser and tatical tropper, doesn't chung look like a girl?


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys, here is chapter 4

Chapter 4 - the third copy of us

Elsword 3rd class POV

WE all look at each other, though i really didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me was that my Eve was getting better. The third Eve stood up, looking over the situation, "What happened to her?" the other Eve stood up, looking at her. "Demon hoard and those one creatures that take strength and mana, they we so weaken and they got separated, Eve took a lot of damage and Elsword had to break into the dark powers of this scarab in him called Conwell." the other Eve nodded yes to this, looking over to me now, though i really didn't care. "And why is it he hasn't moved from that spot scene we got here?" "That would be because Eve has got a bug i have to keep away, and know that you are here their is a total of three of them now, thank you very much for that." i said, now looking at her.

"What crawled into you food and took a dump Elsword?" "The fact i can not leave her alone no matter what because i have to protect her from Add now, who is trying to get to her even though she is already with me." She looked at me with shock at first, then her face soften to understanding, "SO you and your Eve are a couple?" i node yes to her, turning my attention back to my Eve, who was just opening her eyes now. "Hey Elsword, how are you doing?" she asked, to which i replied with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss her head softly. "Nice to see you again Eve, did you sleep well?" "Actually, i was doing a restart, i didn't sleep."

I nod to her, taking her hand and helping her up. She stumbled into me, her hands catching onto my shirt while she regained her balance. "Sorry, i guess i need to remember how to walk again don't i" She said, chuckling a bit but all i did was smile while i helped her. The two of us walk out of the room, laving the other forms of us their while we had to do some things, mainly find a nice place to kiss. While the two of us walked, she continued to look over her shoulder, as if someone was following us, which i had a feeling was the three adds. "Don't worry, i will keep them away from you Eve, i already done this before." "Their is that, but i have not seen Reby or Moby any, do you know where they are?" Just as she said that, Reby can in, followed by Moby, who was holding something on his little horns. Eve took it, looking it over and putting it around her wrist. "What is it?" "It is a pass to a place i know of, which i thank you two for getting us." WE were about to leave when our other selves came running down, also holding the bands along with their Reby and Moby with them. "Hey guys, you get one two?" asked the architecture Eve. "Yea, we did, but i would prefer that my Elsword and me were alone, this is just something i rather do alone with him."

The others node yes, walking with us but deciding to head their own way after a little while, just leaving my Eve and me. The more we walked, the area around us grew from the village to the forest. "What are we doing out here Eve?" "We are here for a reason, i had Reby and Moby get us something and for whatever reason they had decided to put it out here." I look around the area, seeing a large object out here which was pretty much out of the ordinary. "Pointing to it, she looks, a smile growing on her face. "Their is is, come on, i am going to need your help to start it up." going with her, i cut some of the branches out of the way, giving us a clear path to the thing, which when you got closer, looked like a weird mount of some sorts. "What is that thing?"

"It is a container, and if i am right, she should still be in here." "She, who is she?" With a few strikes of some keys, it opened, showing off a small girl who looked sort of like Eve. AS the girl feel, i caught, her, which eve smiled to. "Um, Elsword, this is my daughter, Apple." I look to the small girl in my hand, then back to Eve, who was still smiling. "Ugh, did you make her?" "Well, yes, i have her blueprints still, its like her baby photos, and i made her all, and until now, she really never had a dad... I was actually wondering if you could fill that spot for her."

Standing up with Apple still in my arms, i looked through my stuff, finding another el crystal that i have saved for a reason. "Eve, knowing me, i will probably find another one of these again soon. Take this one, and bring Apple back." she took the crystal, opening some part of Apple exposed back and putting it in, which made a weird whirling sound then, she slowly opened her eyes, curling up in my arms. Eve walked to me, patting Apple's head before leaning over her to kiss my cheek. in a low whisper, she spoke, hoping not to wake her just yet. "Lets take her back to the room, and show everyone who we brought back." Nodding yes to her, i pick her up as well, setting her on one of my shoulders while i carried apple in my other arm, carrying my new family back to where we were staying.

Eve yelped a bit, but went quite after a while, holding onto my head and arm for support. We walked again for a while, but i still stayed vigilant, making sure nothing would happen while my new daughter and girlfriend were with me. the others caught up with me, and the Eves all looked at Apple, and instantly wanted to see her right then and their. "Girls, please, this is my apple, you can get to know her when we get back, but right now its a family bonding with Elsword, Apple and me." The seven of us walked down together, chatting lightly but i stopped, making my Eve worried. "Eves, take Apple back to the boarding house, myself and the other Elswords are going to do something." My Eve nodded yes, grabbing onto Apple and leading the other two back, leaving just the three versions of me their. "You two feel it as well?"

"You act as though our senses are weaker than yours." AS we spoke, A large portal opened underneath us, dropping us down and taking us to a dimension that was dark and filled with all sorts of monsters,all primed and ready to kill us. I grinned, taking out my large sword as wel as my Conwell blade, while my other forms also took out their swords. the large man and health stealer came at us first, which i already knew how to handle. "You two, back away, take on the other monsters, i will handle these." "But they will kill you!" Sighing, i let the dark side of Conwell go, my sword growing from a fiery red to a crimson red, my eyes turning back as well with a large streak of blood forming over my eye. "Trust me." The beast came at the others first, which i really didn't like. Raising one of my hands, five Conwells formed, taking the beast and screwing it and cutting it open. "That is not your target, i am!" Moving rahter quickly, i went to work on the other creatures, stabbing them and cutting through them with ease. Their was a subtle growl, but i really didn't notice it, but the others did, making them stop and block the creatures while they tried to find the source. The creatures seemed to fear it, but what happened next, really got us all. Another portal opened, and in came the three Adds, all supporting a face if disgust. "Why? WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" HE fired off one of his lasers, hitting me in my shoulder, and all three teamed up on me. i gave them all a sadistic grim, taking my sword out and pointing it at them. "YOU REALLY WANNA GO, FINE, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Charging at them , my dimensions Ad was the first one to be struck, having my sword hilt hit him hard in the gut, which gave me room to swing my sword, and cut three of the second Add's laser in half. He growled while the third one send relentless fire to me, all seeming to hit my in the back of my chest plate. I groan to the shots, still fighting the second Add off. He smiled while he threw out his shield, giving him time to shoot me with his three remaining lasers and open up more portals, making some robotic mana and health stealer. All of them surround me, taking my life and mana, forcing my Conwell sword to fade away and for me to drop down to my knees. The two smile, along with the third who had just gotten up. "Awww, the great Elsword is so weak now, what should we do?" "Kill him, but let's beat him to death."

They all smile to that, picking me up to punch me and kick me around. The others two were in similar situations with the health and mana stealer, wanting to do something. I took more hits from them, feeling more pan that i would have though, ad my armor not really helping. "So, how far do we have to go now, i want to shoot him for the final blow." "Not far now, he is almost done." i grunt, using my strength to common as many Conwells as i can, giving each one of one stab and causing them to drop me. The others noticed this, using their strength as well to kill the stealer. With their strength back, they charge the Adds, giving me enough time to crawl away to the portal.

I fell through, landing in Lake Noah, where i drift around on the water surface. The toher tw come through shortly after me, frantically swimming over to me and then to the shore. Running with me over one of my other shoulder, people see us, clearing the way as i am carried to the medical area, where they used their Ed to activate emergency teliports, bringing everyone but Add to us.

End of Chapter 4

Remember to

Like

Favorite

Review

A.U.

For those of you wondering, the bands Eve got will come into play later, you will see.


End file.
